Irish Republican Army
Category:AlliancesCategory:Irish Republican ArmyCategory:Alliances =THE IRISH REPUBLICAN ARMY= Founded April of 2008, the Irish Republican Army, or IRA, is an alliance of independent nations promising defense when attack by another nation. It is not, in any way, affilated with the historical Catholic terrorist organization (IRA and New IRA). Christian Heritage The IRA of Cyber Nations is a Christian organization. It accepts Catholics, Protestants, and Messianic Jews. The Alliance also respects Jews. Current Member Nations of the IRA By Order of Entrance 1) GrecoRomania Leader: GrecoRoman13 2) Eagles Landing Leader: buzzboygt 3) Moscoon Leader: Jakruler2077 4) Athentania Leader: Lord Spud 5) Soleanna Leader: Fullmetalsonic84 6) Sweedlandia Leader: Bertruger 7) Bethany Leader: QueenBFloyd 8) slavica0400 Leader: Ishconsi =The Constitution= Can be seen at IRA Constitution =History Thus Far= The Formation of the Alliance The Irish Republican Army was the brainchild of two students of economics and politics. These two masterminds, GrecoRoman13 and buzzboygt, develop an alliance unlike any alliance on Planet Bob. This alliance would be based upon the unity of several nations, economically and militarily, while allowing the nations independent government govern themselves. To achieve this, the Founding Fathers develop a system of government where the independent states (Nations in the modern English meaning of the word) had equal weight in the government in almost all elections. This federal government is a federal government in the truest meaning. The constitution allowed an even pure form of federalism to be created in times of low participation and if the Constitution was amended. This allowed for more power to independent states, despite there size or power. The intern leader, who would represent the alliance until the general election could be held was buzzboygt, by perfect vote. This election could not be held until seven nations entered the alliance according to the IRA Constitution. Intern President buzzboygt During his first week in office, the alliance entered into agreements with the Christian superpower, the Christian Coalition of Countries, and the EUFN. They also entered into deplomatic relations with the Catholic Alliance. These agreements range from friendly relationship to non-aggration pacts. While these external events occured, the alliance began to grow. The Moscoon Nation entered the alliance, becoming the strongest nation (according the strength points) in the alliance. On April 25, 2008, the sixth member of the IRA entered the alliance. This nation, Sweedlandia was the final nation to enter the alliance under the pure democracy rule. The Constitutional Era ON April 30, 2008, the seventh nation entered the Irish Republican Army. This nation was the nation of Bethany. According to the IRA Constitution, the constitution would become active after seven nations entered the Irish Republican Army. Election were scheduled for May 2nd. =International Relations= IRA Treaty Hall Economic Unified Federation of Nations (EUFN) Peace Treaty and Embassy with the Economic Unified Federation of Nations (EUFN). Treaty went into effect on April 11, 2008. On that date, an embassy was chartered for both the IRA and the EUFN. See The EUFN IRA Treaty Catholic Alliance The Catholic Alliance and the IRA are allies. On April 30, the Irish Republican Army proposed an Non Aggression Pact with the Catholic Alliance. The IRA-Catholic Alliance Peace Pact is still being approved by the two alliances. Christian Coalition of Countries (CCC) The CCC and the IRA are allies. =Current Government=